II Wojna światowa
II Wojna Światowa - największa wojna światowa w historii trwająca od 1 września 1939 roku do 2 września 1945 roku (w Europie do maja). Rozpoczęła się wtedy kiedy Naziball postanowił zrobić Anschluss Polandballa ale inne państwa takie jak UKball i Franceball sprzeciwiły się i wybuchła wojna. Przebieg 1939 1 września 1939 roku Naziball postanowił kontynuować swoje podboje i zrobić Anschluss Polandballa. Podczas Kampanii Wrześniowej i Ataku na Polskę przez III Rzeszę w porozumieniu z Soviet Unionballem i ze Slovakiaballem jednak wierni Italyball I Spainball odmuwili pomocy a UKball i Franceball odmówili Polsce pomocy. Niestety nie udało się zbyt dużo zdziałać. Naziball rok później ustanowił tam swoje terytorium (Polska zniknęła z powierzchni mapy niemalże całkowicie, a został jej kawałeczek bez stolicy). Inne countryballe nie zgodziły się na takie coś i wybuchła wojna podczas której Nazi zdobywał coraz więcej terytoriów dla siebie. Ucierpiała także Francja. Na szczycie wieży Eiffla wisiała flaga Kriegsmarine. Franceball przegrał wojnę ale walczył nadal. Niektórzy ludzie z Polski zostali wywiezieni na Syberie. 1940 Franceball i inni zostali zaatakowani. Naziball próbował porozumieć się z Soviet Unnionballem że nadszedł czas do ataku wspólnie ale USSRball miał własne "interesy". Zdenerwowało to potwornie Naziballa który obiecał sobie że zabije USSRballa. W Polandballu, Netherlandsballu i Franceballu powstawały okrutne obozy koncentracyjne w których zmuszano do pracy, poddawano torturom i zabijano żydów, murzynów, Polaków, Francuzów i Holendrów. Jako że Naziball był rasistą nienawidził ras obcych i oskarżał niektóre grupy etniczne o współpracę z Sowietami których również zabijano w obozach. 1941 15 maja 1941 miała miejsca agresja Naziballa na Soviet Unionballa. Brutalnie zabijano Sowietów uznając ich wulgarnie za "podludzi". W tym roku Kriegsmarine miało jedną z największych bitew. Jako że Polandball był w środku Europy pomiędzy supermocarstwami USSRball zaanektował wschodnie terytoria Polandballa i Ukraineballa należącego właściwie wtedy jeszcze do niego. Naziball przegrał walkę albo przynajmniej musiał się wycofać gdyż mimo że odniósł zwycięstwo w walce z Białorusko-Ukraińskimi granicami USSRballa to on sam zmusił go do ucieczki z jego terytoriów.Ukball z Sovietunionballem najechali Neutralnego Sojusznika Naziballa,Iranballa I po bitwie Iranball wypowiedzial wojne Naziballowi. A USAball Zostal zatakowany Pszez Japanballa. 1942 W 1942 Naziball kontrolował granicę Polski. Powstało PPR. W 1942 Japonia również atakowała coraz częściej państwa m.in HongKongballa, Philipinesballa i Koreaballa. W tym roku USSR nadal nie było dobrze nastawione do Naziballa wciąż prowadząc z nim miniwojny. Plan Barbarossa ostatecznie nie poszedł po myśli Naziballa a obozy koncentracyjne w Netherlandsballu upadały. Przetrwały tylko te we Franceballu i Polandballu. 1943 W tym roku Naziball właściwie stracił inicjatywę i zaczął odnosić pierwsze porażki gdyż wojna zaszkodziła mu poważnie. Tracił Luftwaffeballe, Kriegsmarineballa i SSballe. Soviet Unionball planował atak z zaskoczenia. Polandball jednakże nadal był okupowany.Odbyła się równiesz tzw. Konferencja tehrańska, która przesądziła losy Polski oraz Second Polandball został zabity. Dzięki temu narodził się PRPball który po wojnie jako właściwie nastolatek odbudował państwo tylko że komunistycznie i niezbyt dobrze. Wracając do 1943 był to rok nadal wojenny. Trwały przygotowania do Powstania Warszawskiego. 1944 Rok w którym w lecie, w Sierpniu, wybuchło Powstanie Warszawskie pod przywództwem Patriot Polandballa i Polish Underground Stateballa. Obaj zginęli w powstaniu razem z wieloma powstańcami. Może by nawet wygrali tylko UKball i Franceball najwidoczniej już o nim zapomnieli i nie pomogli mu kiedy naprawdę potrzebował pomocy. 1945 Rok zakończenia wojny. W Maju Sovietball (wraz z Polandball'ską armią) w końcu zrobił inwazję na Berlin niestety anektując przy tym Polandballa tworząc PRLballa. W Kwietniu Naziball nie wytrzymał z przegrywania, problemów z rodziną i ogólną depresją zabił się podczas inwazji w swoim bunkrze. Jego koledzy skapitulowali co oznaczało symboliczny i długo wyczekiwany koniec najokrutniejszej wojny w Europie. Zakończenie Wojny Okazało się że jeszcze wiele brudów zostało niewypranych - Empire Of Japanball jako ostatni członek Osi (Fascist Italyball został zastrzelony wcześniej, a państwa typu Rumunia i Węgry dołączyły do aliantów) zrobił naloty i masakrowanie ludności cywilnej. USAball jako bierny przywódca aliantów postanowił zrobić okrutne zakończenie wojny i zrzucić tyle bomb atomowych póki EOJball nie skapituluje. Bomba nr 1 została zrzucona w Hiroszimie a druga w Nagasaki. Ta druga zabiła Empire of Japanballa a jego koledzy skapitulowali. Był to ostateczny koniec wojny. Podsumowanie Wojna ta była najokrutniejsza ze wszystkich wojen na świecie. Zginęło prawie pół ludności i zwierząt na ziemi. Brało w niej udział 1,7 mld ludzi czyli w zasadzie wszyscy na ziemi. Strony konfliktu Alianci: * USAball * UKball * Franceball * Soviet Unionball (1941 (Wraz z rozpoczęciem operacji Barbarossa)) * Israelcube * Second Republic of Polandball Oś: * Naziball * Fascist Italyball * Soviet Unionball (1939-1941 (Do rozpoczęcia operacji Barbarossa) * Ukraineball * Empire of Japanball * Hungaryball (do 1944 kiedy to nawrócił się i próbował nieudolnie pomóc Polandballowi) * Finlandball (do 1944 ponieważ pozostał neutralny) Ciekawostki * Polska próbował zestrzelić podczas wojny czołg Naziballa. Nieudało się. * Kiedy Naziball zamarzł, to Soviet Unionball włożył go do lodówki. * Podobno za zabójstwo Adolfa Hitlerka dostało się 100,000,000,00$, ale Hitlerek popełnił samobójstwo * Podczas Wojny Zimowej Finlandball miałgenialnego snajpera,ale zdechł. Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Powiedzonka, wydarzenia i teorie spiskowe świata Kategoria:Naziści Kategoria:Artykuł do naprawy Kategoria:ZŁOOOOOOOOOOOOO NAJGORSZE ZŁOOOOOO Kategoria:Komuchy Kategoria:Death Penalty Kategoria:Wrogowie Polandballa Kategoria:Zło Kategoria:Polandball